My thirst for you
by michiecutie
Summary: about Yuuki and her love for her brother Kaname
1. Chapter 1

This is my first lil scenario so please tell me if you like it or not? and what you readers really want.

**My thirst for you..**

Yuki gently opens and walks into Kaname's room. As she walks in all she see's is a king sized bed with drapes hanging down and Kaname sleeping in it. She closes the door behind her. Yuki then takes off her coat and drops it on the floor regardless of where she dropped it. She walks up to the king sized bed with her only wearing her nightgown. Yuki then climbs on top of Kaname, when she gets on top she stares are the gentle lying figure under her.

She then suddenly feels a blood thirst for Kaname's blood, the thought of it made her feel disgusted, but she couldn't resist. As she moved closer to Kaname's neck, Kaname suddenly wakes up. "Onii-sama! Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" Yuki said with a trembling voice as she moves back to sit up. She looks down and blushers as she says "I just felt scared. Every night I see bad scary things in my dreams. And every night they become scarier every time I try to sleep". Kaname reaches out and runs his hand through her hair and moves down to grab her hand and pull her down so that their face met together with only a breath away, this made Yuki blush to a even more of a pink face. "Onii-sa…" as Yuki tried to speak out his name, but Kaname covered her mouth before she could finish. "I Love you" says Kaname in a gentle sweet whispering voice. "I Lov…." Says Yuki as she tries to speak again, but Kaname again covers her mouth. "I know, but now there is no need for words." As Kaname says as he moves closer and kisses her, and she kisses back.

KNOCK KNOCK. "You should answer that Onii-sama" says Yuki as she stares into the bright eyes of Kaname. As he speaks softly he says "no, I don't want anyone to interrupt us, and especially at this moment with you." He then sits up and yells out towards to door "I'm alil busy, come back later!"

He turns back to look at Yuki but see's her already fast asleep. Kaname then slides back in and grabs Yuki and pulls her closer to hug her, and falls asleep.

Later during the day as they sleep, Yuki wakes up in the middle of her sleep. She then sits up staring at Kaname as he sleeps. Yuki then gets on top of Kaname and moves up to his neck and gently nibbles on his neck carefully making sure she doesn't sink her fangs into his skin. As she's biting Kaname, he then suddenly wakes up only to feel the warmth and bite of Yuki.

Kaname then holds Yuki and rolls over so that he could be on top of her. She stops biting and stares into his eyes. He smiles and unbuttons a few buttons just before it reveals her chest. He then begins to kiss her neck and move down to the top of her chest and starts nibbling, carefully making sure that his sharp fangs don't sink into her blood filling skin.

As he's Biting her skin carefully making sure that his fangs don't sink into her skin he can hear a heart beat. BA BUMP BA BUMP it repeats over and over again, continuously never stopping. It was Yuki's own heartbeat.

He then moves slightly further down to the centre of her chest and starts to nibble there. As he is biting her he pins her arms down with his own, and pins down her legs with his own, just so he could enjoy the peacefulness of the sound of her heart beat. As Kaname bites her making sure his fangs don't sink into her fragile skin his thirst for her grows more, wanting her blood, her heart beat, he wanted her whole…..


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1. My thirst for you...-chapter 2 I belong to you, and only  
you.

**Did you miss me :D ? I hope so because I will re-start writing my chapters for all those readers with a VERY VERY open mind for the lovely couple of Kaname and Yuuki. Sorry for the past 2 years that I had not been writing, I actually forgot about Fanfiction ! But to finally relinquish your hunger for more, I made this special chapter for all those wanting 'you know what' ;D Enjoy and please give me feedback wether u love it or hate it all comments are welcome!**

**WARNING LEMONS!**

Pinned down, Yuuki stares into Kaname's eyes and says "huh? What are you doing to me!" as they stare into each other's eyes, Kaname suddenly gives her a cheerful smile; in which gave off and evil aura, as though he was to plan some great strategy to take down his opponent. "Ka...Kaname onii-sama!...what are you planning!" asks Yuuki in a worried sort of look. Kaname pauses for a second to think, to then reply "hehehe... Who knows what your onii-sama might do to you… My dear Yuuki...what do you think your onii-sama will do to you?" "I don't know..." Yuuki replies, and then pauses for a moment to think which then after she then lifts her head to whisper the words into Kaname's ear "Onii-sama...you know this body and soul...they all belong to you as you are my only world and I only exist for you. And I would die if I had to be any other man or vampire." Kaname then forces a passionate kiss onto Yuuki. At that moment Yuuki's words had touched Kaname's heart in which his heart had skipped a beat. As their lips slowly parted leaving the soft touch, Kaname then stares deep into Yuuki's eyes. As doing so, he pauses for a moment just to get a last glimpse of her beautiful face to then dive into Yuuki's chest so he could breathe in her scent and smell the sweet scent which she lingered off from her body. Yuuki was surprised for  
a second, and then places her hand on Kaname's head threading her fingers through his hair. "I love you with all my heart Yuuki, my heart belongs to you." Kaname whispers. "Onii...Sama...I love you as much as you love me too. I want to be  
with you forever. Onii-sama I want you…"

Forced to take action from her words Kaname let's go of Yuuki, lifts her night gown  
off her body, to only see her in her bright pink underwear. Kaname smiles at Yuuki  
while she's trying to cover her body. She blushes bright pink and  
stumbles in her words. "Onii-sama! What are you doing!" Kaname then quickly grabs her arms and moves them to the side, just like how she was pinned down before as she squirms. Kaname stares at her bare, naked body, as she starts to blush even brighter. He then gently places his head on her chest, the area between her breasts. Through this, his body was pressed against Yuuki's, and she could feel something becoming hard and solid between Kaname's legs. "O….Onii are you ok! Something seems to be getting harder down there." Yuuki asks. Kaname then lifts his head up to look at Yuuki and not her chest to say "I am getting hard for you imoto, and I don't think I can hold back anymore." More relaxed by the presence of him seeing her naked, Yuuki bravely responds "Then don't hold back on me, I'm all yours.". Kaname then gives a sort of sad yet worried look. "I don't know...I don't want you hurt you even though I want you so badly. I won't do anything unless you're ready to. I don't want to force this on you, if you're not ready." Yuuki then smiles and boldly says "Onii-sama I'm ready for anything, because we're together and that's all that matters!"

As soon as Kaname heard those words he gave out a loud sigh, and gently kissed her forehead, then her lips. From there; gently parting from her lips he then starts to gently kiss and lick ever so slowly down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach and stops just above her underwear. While doing so, Yuuki kept giving out slow and pleasured moans; through this it made Kaname only want her more. Without thinking he suddenly grabbed her breasts, one in each hand, as he did so he started to massage them but while doing so Yuuki couldn't help but moan even louder of pleasure. From there Kaname was tempted as her two perky breasts stuck out and her nipples got harder, he started to kiss and lick them.

After licking her so much, Kaname couldn't hold himself back. With the sounds that Yuuki was making, he couldn't resist, he was so tempted to just rip off her underwear as they were just a barrier between the touch of skin of him and her. He stops for a moment to catch a glimpse of Yuuki's cute red face, "I wonder what happens when I touch here?" he says giving a sly smile. He then with a pointed finger started to gently poke her most sensitive and sacred spot of her body. As he did Yuuki started to make even louder sounds of pleasure, and from there Kaname couldn't hold himself but to start gently rubbing that area. And the more he rubbed the more the underwear became more moist, wet and warm.


End file.
